Hippopotas (Pokémon)
|} Hippopotas (Japanese: ヒポポタス Hippopotas) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Hippopotas is a quadruped, hippo-like Pokémon that is most commonly found in deserts and other arid places. Its skin color depends on gender: if male, it is tan with dark brown patches, and if female, its coloring is reversed. It has a large snout with round nostrils. Its eyes and small ears protrude from the top of its head. Its torso has mottled coloring and a small hole on its back. Each of its feet has two blunt claws, and it has a small tail. Hippopotas spends its time bathing in sand and avoids water at all costs. It covers itself in sand as a protective measure against germs and expels sand instead of sweat. When it walks through the sand, it shuts its nostrils. It prefers to travel in groups of ten. In the anime Major appearances Hippopotas appeared in Mass Hip-Po-Sis! and Sleight of Sand!. In both episodes, and had to help it reunite with its herd of and fellow Hippopotas after it was accidentally separated from them. Other A Hippopotas appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where its attacks played a crucial role in restoring the broken Prison Bottle during the climactic battle in Dahara City. It was later returned to its herd, and bid it farewell. Minor appearances A Hippopotas made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A 's Hippopotas appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, where it was participating in the Battle Stage of the . A Hippopotas was seen at the Shelter Town's Pokémon Center in Battling a Cute Drama!. A Hippopotas appeared during a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Hippopotas appeared in . In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Hippopotas appeared in PRV1. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A male Hippopotas appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas, alongside his Trainer a at the Seven Stars Restaurant, along with a and her . The quartet battled 's , Tru, and 's , Chimler in a Tag Battle. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : a male Hippopotas is a resident of Serene Village, and speaks with a French accent. After the player brings their partner back at the Epilogue, Hippopotas can be recruited. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Layuda Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 161 (Male) Zaffiro Coast: Stage 611 (Male) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release; Female)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas), Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Slack Off|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- and spits hunks of sand to attack. }} |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=450 |name2=Hippowdon |type1-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Despite having obvious gender differences, both Hippopotas and its have only one menu sprite and one Dream World picture, both of which depict the male variation. Origin Hippopotas is based on a , with army-like . Because of the spout upon its back that spits sand, Hippopotas and its evolution may be based upon the legendary as, in some accounts of the myths behind it, it is said to support a bed of sand and have the head of a hippo. Name origin Hippopotas is derived from . In other languages External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Hippopotas es:Hippopotas fr:Hippopotas it:Hippopotas ja:ヒポポタス zh:沙河马